The present invention relates to presser foot assemblies for sewing machines.
Presser foot assemblies for pressing material to be sewn onto a workpiece support are known. For these presser foot assemblies, however, there exists the disadvantage that it is either difficult, or impossible, to position accurately, at a predetermined distance from the needle of the sewing machine, the start of material to be sewn. Accurate positioning is particularly necessary in cases where a predetermined thread is to begin or end at a predetermined point.